Utter Perfection
by umk
Summary: ...Because Lucy wouldn't except anything but.


**Challenge: Write Lucy with a completely unique trait.**

**(_kind of the same Natsu and Lucy from my Gruvia fic yeah)_**

* * *

><p>Perfume? Check.<p>

Lipstick? Check.

Adorable dress that Juvia totally picked out for me? Double check.

Shoes that make my hips look wide enough to take out a continent? _Triple _check.

In a word, I looked _fabulous._

And with all due purpose, too.

Yesterday afternoon, at exactly 2:55 PM, my best friend Natsu peeked down his pants and must've noticed that he had grown some balls, and _finally _asked me out on a date.

What took you so long doesn't even _begin _to describe my predicament, but no matter, all that waiting and stewing finally came to an end.

Just one more thing to grab…

I reached past my dresser and yanked the small pouch off of my small vanity, clutching it tightly in my hand.

I would be totally screwed if I were to forget this vital bag.

With one last glance in the mirror, I teased my hair that was mildly curly with my hands and blew my reflection a kiss for good luck, which it dutifully returned.

I hurried out my door, purse in hand and hope in heart before bounding past my dad.

"Lucy! Where are you going?" He asked gruffly, tapping his pen on the side of the kitchen table as he sifted through piles of paperwork.

"Going out with Natsu," I answered as breezily as possible.

"Yeah ok. Did you remember your-"

"Of course I did!" I interjected quickly.

"Alright. Don't stay out too late." Are his last words to me before I slam the door in pure excitement and adrenaline.

I was going on a date with Natsu.

And not a damn thing was going to go wrong, I was going to make sure of that.

"Lucy!"

I turned immediately at the sound of my name, the distinct voice of Natsu running playful shivers down my spine.

I waved to him from my front door step and he honked the horn on his old blue truck, who he had nicknamed Happy after being so happy that he finally got a truck.

He may not be the most vibrant crayon in the box, but he's my crayon dammit.

"You actually showed up…" He said, his dark eyes sparkling as if it were a feat in itself.

"Course I did, idiot." I said, bounding up to Happy and ruffling his rose colored hair affectionately.

"Get in, we're going to be late!" He said, tapping his invisible watch and kicking open the door adjacent to him.

"I still can't believe you were cliché enough to _not _tell me where we're going." I tittered, smacking Happy's door shut and setting my purse down next to me so that I could buckle my seatbelt.

Natsu had this adorable habit of freaking out whenever I forgot to do this.

"Well you know by now how much I hate restaurants so…" He pointed out. Natsu hated how restaurants 'put a limit on how much you can eat'. I swear, he has the metabolism of a six year old.

"I didn't eat, so you'd better still be providing me with food!" I jeered, poking his thinly toned shoulder.

"Of course I am, do I look like an idiot to you?" He asked with an adorable grin.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Because you love me?" He asked, almost hopefully. I'd never said the words, but I knew in my heart that they were true.

"Sadly." I said bluntly.

His smile is almost blinding, and it distracts me so well that I don't even notice we've pulled into his driveway.

I gave him an annoyed look. "You made me get all dressed up to eat hot pockets at your house?"

He laughed. "Not quite."

As he got out, my eyes flitted across the house for anything that might catch my attention.

"Is that…Gray's car?" I asked incredulously, pointing to the silvery car parked a few houses down.

"Ah…maybe." Natsu replied a bit shallowly. He opened up my door and lifted me out, very gentlemen-like, which is very un-Natsu-like.

"Why is Gray here?" I asked, letting a teensy bit of my disappointment seep into my voice. I could not deny that I had been hoping to be alone with Natsu tonight.

Not like that! Pervert…

"You'll see," He said secretively, pulling my hand up to his mouth so that he could rest his lips on my knuckles.

He could be so romantic when he wanted too, it was hypnotizing. It felt like we had always been this way, like it had always been me and Natsu, _together._

I guess that's just one thing I love about him.

He dragged me up to his door and pulled me through his house with impressive speed, he was certainly eager to get me to the backyard.

And with good reason too, because the second I saw what he had done I couldn't help but gasp.

"Oh! Natsu…" I breathed out in awe of the display before me.

A thin white canopy had been pitched, like a serene little restaurant of our own. It was lit up by subtle candles that flickered and gleamed like stars, and a lone table and two metal rimmed chairs sat in the center of it all, the prize in the carnival game.

"Do you like it?"

Do I like it? Does he even have to _ask?_

"I…Natsu, I _love _it! How did you even…" I couldn't even get to finish my sentence, he gently pulled me past the back door so that the cool night air caressed my bare cheeks.

"Beautiful," he whispered softly, causing icy shivers to nip at my spine.

"How did you do all this?" I asked, the words finally escaping my throat after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Ah, me an' dad threw it together a couple of weeks ago. Things like this are important, you know." He said, as if it were no big deal as he scratched the back of his neck.

He pulled out my chair for me and I couldn't stop the potent blush from reaching my cheeks. He caught it and smiled, positively loving his effect on me.

"Natsu this is…" I took a quick second to look around at the scene he had painted for us, "amazing."

"An amazing view, for an amazing girl." He said with a cheesy grin.

"I don't know whether to hurt you for that, or to hug you."

He only moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively before taking a seat for himself, and expectantly looking around him.

_"__Just, go!"_

Suddenly Gray stumbled in on the scene, looking almost like he had been shoved by someone. And If I had to guess, it would be Juvia.

"Ah…can I take your order?" He asked awkwardly, holding a plastic clipboard.

I heard a sharp whisper from around the corner and Gray shot an annoyed look right back at the corner.

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, it was quite obvious that Gray had been put up to this, assisting Natsu on a date and dressed in a fancy tux.

"We basically have pizza…" Natsu whispered from across the small table. I giggled, it was so typical of Natsu to pick a mainstream delicious food for a first date.

"Alright, then I would _love _some pizza." I said, my grin hardly containable.

"And I would love two pizzas," Natsu ordered, giving Gray a quick point.

"Right. Okay guys, assuming Gajeel hasn't accidentally set the food on fire, it should be here in like, thirty seconds." Gray explained, scribbling a few unrecognizable words on his clipboard.

"You will refer to me as _sir._" Natsu teased.

Gray gritted his teeth, and was about to give Natsu a piece of his mind but I saw a quick flash of blue and Gray was gone.

My smile refused to fade, it was almost like Natsu had rounded up half my friends to get help on our date.

"Just…how long have you been planning this?" I wondered aloud.

"Eh…let's just say a few days. That makes me sound less cowardly." Natsu admitted openly.

"Ow! _Fuck!_"

"Gray! Sh!"

"I can't fucking help it Juvia, the damn pizza lit my _hand on fire!_"

"Don't be such a baby! Get out there!"

Gray reluctantly shuffled in holding a semi rusty pan of pizza which was quite obviously home cooked, but it still looked so tantalizingly delicious I couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"How many calories do you think are in a slice of pizza?" I asked to no one in particular as Gray hesitantly set the pan on the table.

"Hm…I'd say, 225, 250, give or take." Natsu said, a bit muffled seeing as he had already eaten a slice of pizza.

"Okay," I clicked it into my phone before putting it away again.

"You better grab some before I eat it all Luce," Natsu suggested after plopping three more pieces onto his plate.

I laughed before grabbing two slices, doing the caloric math in my head.

_This should be about 500 calories, I had three hundred for breakfast and 400 for lunch, and I went for a run at three…oh but I had that snack too…hmm…_

"Stop thinking so hard, it's making my brain hurt." Natsu moaned, rubbing his head like he was actually in pain.

"…Did you already eat four pieces?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

"Fatass!" I heard someone shout from inside the house, followed by a small crash.

"How many people are here?" I listened to myself ask in disbelief.

"Uh, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Gajeel. Dad had work and Lisanna went on vacation, but she helped us pitch the tent," Natsu gave the metal pole a good whack with his fist to prove its sturdiness.

"Jellal! Where the hell'd you put the ice pack!?"

"Gajeel has it!"

"Dammit!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you managed to get them all under the same room without any explosions." I said in admiration.

"Well, I mean Gray did burn his hand…and I guess Gajeel has an ice pack, so we definitely aren't without casualties…but it's all worth it." He ended with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

We talked for the remainder of the date, our conversation was probably one of my favorite things about our relationship. It just sort of…_flowed…_

The yelling from inside the house had died down too, only an occasional yelp or squawk, and sometimes a curse word or two.

Words couldn't even _begin _ to describe how happy I was, after nearly three months of waiting, and making it _abundantly _clear I liked him, he actually asked me out and I was having a _great _time.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Oh! Shit! Gajeel, move!"

"Oi! Watch it pip squeak!"

Levy shot out of the house with a watch in her hand.

"Lucy! It's _ten thirty!_"

_What is she talking abou- ah shit._

My gut reaction was to reach for my purse, and I noticed that it wasn't there.

"Natsu! My purse, I-I left it in the car!" I started to stand up to go retrieve it, but Natsu was already gone.

Levy rushed up to me, her face a mixture of worried and nervous.

"Are you feeling all right? Is your temperature high? I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time-"

"Levy, it's fine, I feel fine." I reassured my best friend carefully.

Did I feel fine? I was a little dizzy, but that's a common side effect…

Natsu already had the small bag pulled out of my purse and was thrusting it at me hurriedly.

I fumbled with the finger prick, my silver medical bracelet lightly jangling in alarm. I definitely felt sick, was I too low? No, I just ate pizza, I was probably too high, and I needed to get some insulin…

I smudged the dot of blood that had welled on my finger onto the testing strip, nervously awaiting the results.

_Shit._

"Lucy! Ah-oh my god, we need to get you to a hospital!" Levy cried.

"No, no, no, no, I'm fine, I just need to inject my insulin, I'm fine, I swear." I confirmed, my hands shaking wildly. This can't be happening; I don't feel _that _sick, do I?

"Lucy! If you don't balance out, you could end up in the ICU, please let me take you!" Levy begged as I grabbed my insulin injection.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine, I swear, I've got this all under control," I mumbled, sticking the needle in my thigh.

_Gross. I hate injections._

"It's fine, I already feel…better…" I stumbled over my words, the ground swaying closer and closer to me.

"Oh my god, Lucy!"

* * *

><p>Ugh…my arms hurt…<p>

My arms hurt?

I snapped open my eyes and looked around.

…This definitely wasn't my bedroom…

And this definitely wasn't the first time I've woken up in a hospital room.

Ever since I was first diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes waking up in a hospital had been sort of an annual thing. Usually it wasn't really my fault, but it just happened.

But why did it have to happen the one time I really didn't need it to happen?

My hospital room was surprisingly empty, I was at least expecting my dad to be here for me.

I hoped Natsu didn't blame this on himself, this was my fault, I should've kept an eye on the time, I should've-

"Hey! Let us through ya quack!"

"I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are-"

"Do we _look _like mere visitors to you?"

"…Well, yes, I suppose."

"…That's besides the point. Now let us through, or we'll trash the place!"

_Smash!_

"Not _yet_, you idiot! Wait for my signal."

"I…fine. Just don't stay too long."

"Wha-great!"

I anxiously listened to the thundering footsteps draw closer and I almost burst into tears.

I have the coolest, craziest, most idiotic friends in the universe.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Natsu exclaimed, racing towards me and hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Hey! We just got her back, don't kill her!" Juvia yelled, tugging Natsu off of me. He flashed me a sheepish smile and I couldn't be happier.

"I'm sorry guys, I-"

'Sh! Shut up! This is all my fault!" Levy wailed, draping herself on my lap as she sobbed pathetically.

"Levy," I was about to tell her that it most definitely was not her fault, but Gajeel hefted her off of my bed and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Good to know yer not dead blondie…" He grumbled, which was Gajeel's way of saying _I'm glad you're ok._

"We are really sorry Lucy, if there's anything we can do too-"

"Why is everybody apologizing to me? It wasn't anybody's fault, this kinda stuff just happens. Let's just be thankful that Natsu's _house _is ok."

Everybody collectively agreed, including Natsu who said something about his Dad killing him.

"Can we just take a minute to appreciate that there's only _one _person in the hospital?" Gray suggested, earning a few nods of approval.

"For a first date…I'd say we did pretty good," Natsu drawled.

"Yup. We're just missing one thing…" I suggested lightly, and Natsu grinned.

"I think I catch your drift…" He said softly before leaning down to seal our very first date with a loving kiss.

Utter perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Review~<strong>


End file.
